


Âmes

by Dragonna



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Aventures, Betrayal, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Magic, Magical Creatures, Other, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Souls, headcanons, monsters and humans - Freeform, war between humans et monsters
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: Comment toute l"histoire a commencé?Comment les humans ont pu, seuls, être capable d'enfermer tant de monstres?Pourquoi la magie a-t-elle disparu?Tant de questions, et uniquement des hypothèses.Car il y a un secret bien gardé.Un secret terrible.L'histoire d'une trahison.Et maintenant que les monstres sont libérés, la paix est-elle possible? Le pardon est-il possible?





	1. Au commencement...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Undertale appartient à Toby Fox
> 
> Genre: Drama
> 
> Personnages de l'histoire: Monstres et Humains
> 
> Paring(s): Aucun
> 
> Rating: Un peu de brutalité.
> 
> Note: Cet os est peut-être un peu étrange mais j'ai eu cette idée, comme ça.

_Il faisait nuit._

_Il faisait froid._

L'entrée de la caverne, immense, était éclairée uniquement par des torches tenues par des humains. Une foule hostile, grondante et pas uniquement composée d'hommes et de femmes. D'étranges créatures les accompagnaient.

_Hostilité._

_Colère._

La lune était pleine dans le ciel, et même rougeâtre, événement rare qui, selon les croyances des hommes, aidait à la magie. Et cela donnait surtout une atmosphère un peu sanglante à la scène.

L'air était électrique, chargé de magie et de multiples sentiments. _Haine, colère, peur, rage, rancune_...

Des ombres immenses se dessinaient, à la lueur des flammes, sur la roche.

Les hommes avaient gagné la guerre. Et les perdants allaient être punis. La peur d'avoir son âme volée avait été efficace sur les humains. Trop efficace. Qui avait commencé la guerre?

_Les uns disaient que les rumeur de vol d'âme avait tout déclenché mais que cela n'était jamais arrivé. Qu'un des leurs avait frimé...mais que personne n'avait jamais dérobé une âme._

_Les autres, évidement, disait que c'était arrivé. Et que cela ne se reproduirait jamais._

Les monstres avaient reculé dans l'obscurité de la grotte, et fixaient les sorciers qui se tenaient face à eux, en demi-cercle, encadrés par des monstres restés à l'extérieur. Ils semblaient tous terrifiés. Désespérés. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire, les humains avaient été trop fort et ils avaient été aidés par...

_..par... d_ _es traîtres ayant accepté d'enfermer leur semblables afin de rester libres, de rester vivre à la surface. Sans être persécuté ou inquiétés._

_Licornes, Fées, Lutins, Loups-Garous...Et plusieurs dragons._

"Traîtres" Crièrent certains des monstres presque captifs. "Vous avez tourné le dos à votre roi. A votre peuple."

_Aucun des concernés ne détourna les yeux._

_Aucun ne sembla éprouver du remord._

_Tous avaient un regard froid et ferme, prêt à agir au signal des magiciens._

Les dragons renégats grondèrent depuis leur perchoir. Ils avaient aidé les hommes à emprisonner les monstres en les repoussant grâce à leur feu. Les licornes se tenaient derrière les humains, comme les fées, prêtes à les souvenir de leur magie pour la création de la barrière.

Le roi des monstres tendit la main "Il n'est pas trop tard mes amis, vous pouvez encore réparer ce que vous avez fait."

_Si ils changeaient d'avis maintenant, la situation pouvait encore se renverser._

_La barrière n'avait pas encore été renforcée après tout._

* * *

Certains loups couchèrent les oreilles en arrière. _Pas trop tard?_ Traité comme des paria parce qu'ils étaient à moitié humains, nés de l'union d'un monstre loup ou louve et d'un humain ou une humaine? Leur espèce était devenue une race à part. Mi humaine (ils avaient une âme humaine), mi monstre (la magie coulait dans leur veine). Beaucoup de magiciens étaient dans ce cas, ayant un monstre parmi leur ancêtre, plus ou moins récent.

 _Pas trop tard?_ Mis à l'écart pour être trop humains à cause de leur âme. Ou parce qu'ils étaient trop semblables aux humains dans leur comportement ou dans leur âme.

_Pas assez remplis de compassion._

_Capable d'éprouver de la haine._

_Ils n'étaient pas comme eux._

_Pas trop tard?_ Et quand la guerre avait commencé, le roi des monstres les avaient traité comme si leur obéissance et leur "amitié" allait de soit? Au moins les humains les avaient respecté, même si beaucoup avaient peur des loups.

Les dragons renégats gondèrent. _Pas trop tard?_ Moqués pour leur amour de l'or, pour leur âme qui pouvait être soit un cœur blanc à l'endroit, soit un cœur coloré à l'envers. Trop proche des humains, ils étaient devenus moins monstres pour beaucoup.

Les fées ne voulaient pas vivre dans ces grottes sombres. Les lutins et autres petites créatures non plus. Ils avaient besoin de la forêt, de la lumière du soleil.

Les licornes aimaient les humains et la forêt. _Pourquoi s'opposer à eux?_ Elles savaient qu'elles ne survivraient pas à un tel enfermement. Elles avaient besoin d'être à l'extérieur.

_Ils avaient choisis. Certains sans hésitation, d'autres après de longues réflexions..._

_Le camps des humains._

_Sacrifiant leur peuple pour continuer à pouvoir admirer les étoiles._

_Pour être libre._

* * *

Le roi des monstres, serrant son jeune fils Asgore contre lui reprit "Nous pouvons encore réparer les choses. Ne faites pas un choix que vous regretterez mes amis!" C'était presque une supplique, dite avec un dernier espoir. "Nous pouvons encore écrire une meilleure histoire pour notre peuple!"

Un des loups, au pelage d'un blanc pur et aux yeux bleus, s'avançant et déclara d'une voix grondante, gutturale "HA! Maintenant **NOUS** sommes vos amis? Hilarant."

Il fit un pas en avant, sa queue touffue s'agitant derrière lui "Oui. Vraiment amusant. Avant la guerre j'étais la petite anomalie à moitié humaine pour _beaucoup_ d'entre vous, n'est-ce pas?" Sa petite âme, un cœur à l'endroit de couleur bleutée très claire apparût un court instant dans sa fourrure avant de disparaître à nouveau. "Puis durant la guerre, beaucoup de monstres m'ont dit que je n'étais qu'un chien roulant aux pieds de mes maîtres." Sa voix avait prise une teinte haineuse.

Certains s'entre-regardèrent, mal à l'aise. D'autres reculèrent, inquiets. _Cette espèce. Rejetée à cause d'une âme qui était trop différente, trop proche de celle des hommes._ Si seulement ils avaient eu confiance en eux.

_Si seulement..._

Le souverain reprit "Amarok...Nous pouvons encore changer les choses..."

_Comment ce petit louveteau rejeté par les monstres était devenu ce puissant chef de meute plein de rancœur?_

Le concerné gronda, la haine brillant dans ses yeux verts "Et MAINTENANT que VOUS avez perdus, que VOUS êtes désespérés, VOUS demandez à mon peuple, les loup-garous, de l'aide?"

Il ricana, froidement "Hahaha quel opportunisme" Il tourna la tête vers les hommes et les femmes derrière lui, qui attendaient le signal pour lancer le sort "N'est-ce pas?"

Des rires éclatèrent dans l'armée de la surface.

"C'est certain que c'est juste pour que vous les aidiez, ils vous tueront si vous faites ça.." s'écria une fée, perchée sur la corne d'une licorne. "Comme ils ont massacrés ces villages humains."

Le roi recula, blessé par l'absence de confiance et de respect, même s'il l'avait mérité. Les monstres chiens, ayant choisi le roi, gémirent devant cette trahison de leur cousins. Beaucoup étaient blessés de la trahison de beaucoup des leurs. Tous ceux qui étaient proches des humains, ou qui se mêlaient plus facilement à eux.

Amarok ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit avant de dire, plus calmement "Quelle considération à mon égard. Uniquement quand ça vous arrange hein? Alors moi je demande, pourquoi obéirais-je à une CHÈVRE quand je suis un LOUP?"

Il leurs tourna le dos, rejoignant les magiciens.

La lumière du sort envahit le mont Ebbot.

Et la barrière se renforça...emprisonnant les monstres pour, tout le monde le pensait, toujours.

* * *

_Les années devinrent des décennies._

_Les décennies devinrent des siècles._

_Les semi-monstres s'éloignèrent petit à petit des humains et commencèrent à changer. Leur âme changea._

_Ils devinrent de moins en moins monstre, sans devenir humain._

_Ils devinrent ce que les humains appelèrent.._

_...Les créatures magiques._

_Une espèce ni monstre, ni humaine._

_D'autres finirent pas s'éteindre, tel les dragons._

_Certains humains ayant eu des monstres dans leur aïeux, virent leur nature devenir parfois différentes, faisant naître des individus étranges._

_Et les légendes humaines se nourrirent de ces êtres qui n'étaient pas ou plus humains._

* * *

Et tous oublièrent la trahison. Cela faisait tellement longtemps, les générations s'étaient succédées. Plus aucun témoin de l'événement n'était en vie. Il existait juste des traces écrites qui passèrent pour des légendes, ou des mythologies.

Tous oublièrent la barrière. Les monstres. La guerre. Et la peur d'avoir son âme volée. Les monstres n'étaient qu'une légende. _N'est-ce pas?_

La seule chose que chacun savait était que...

_...personne n'était jamais revenus du mont Ebbot._

Pendant des siècles, un étrange clan empêcha quiconque de s'y aventurer.

_Jusqu'à la disparition du dernier d'entre eux. Mort de vieillesse sans avoir pu trouver un successeur..._

...quelques semaines avant qu'une enfant nommée Chara ne disparaisse, après s'être aventurée sur la montagne.


	2. Âmes-Soeurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après la libération des monstres, il fallait apprendre à la nouvelle générations à ne pas les craindre.  
> En leur montrant leur histoire et leurs différences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Undertale n'est pas à moi. Mais a été créée par Toby Fox
> 
> Genre: Aucun de spécial
> 
> Personnages de l'histoire: Toriel, Frisk et quelques enfants humains et monstres
> 
> Paring: Aucun
> 
> Univers: Undertale- Post-Pacifique
> 
> Rating: Aucun

Toriel se tourna vers les enfants, humains et monstres confondus, qui étaient assis dans la pièce confortable, les yeux rivés sur elle. Elle avait insisté sur le fait qu'ils doivent se mêler et pas rester en groupe, chacun dans leur coin.

_C'était devenu obligatoire au début de l'année._

_Et maintenant ils ne protestaient plus._

Elle sourit « Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les âmes-sœurs. Vous entrez tous dans l'adolescence, petit à petit chaque jour, et il me semble que c'est le bon moment pour vous en parler.»

Les jeunes humains froncèrent les sourcils et les jeunes monstres s'agitèrent nerveusement pour certain, et clignèrent des yeux pour les autres. Visiblement tous ne savaient pas de quoi il était question, ou vaguement. Un ou deux gloussèrent légèrement.

On voyait bien qui savait le sujet, qui était perdu et qui n'avait aucune idée de quoi elle parlait, ou qui n'en avait qu'une légère connaissance.

_Et qui voulait en entendre parler._

_Bien entendu._

Elle reprit, doucement «J'ai connaissance de ce que pensent les humains à ce sujet. Et même si je dois dire que c'est une vision très romantique des choses, ce n'est pas le sujet d'aujourd'hui. Mais ici nous allons parler de ce que sont les âmes-sœurs pour de vrai, car ce sont les âmes des monstres qui fabriquent ces liens. La magie jouant un grand rôle, nos âmes sont généralement celles qui fabriquent les liens.»

_Ces liens qui pouvaient varier, allant d'une profonde amitié ou affection à de l'amour._

_Parfois cela variait selon les deux personnes._

Elle savait que ça ne serait pas facile pour les jeunes humains de comprendre cela. Et elle devrait expliquer au mieux. «Avant de commencer, avez-vous des questions?»

Une jeune humaine constellée de tâches de rousseurs leva la main «Vous voulez dire que tout ce que les hommes ont raconté dans les légendes vient d'avant l'enfermement des monstres? Et ont été modifié après?

\- Je ne pense pas. Cette idée est assez séduisante pour beaucoup de personnes. L'idée que deux âmes soient faites pour se retrouver, même après plusieurs réincarnations, est quelque chose qui plaît. N'est-ce pas?» Elle eut un clin d'oeil complice et un sourire indulgent quand certains (quelque soit leur espèce) rougirent.

Elle prit une craie et dessina un cœur retourné. «L'âme d'un monstre est faîte de magie. Une magie parfois puissante, surtout dans le cas d'un monstre dit supérieur ou ''boss'' comme disent les jeunes.»

Il y eut quelques rires dans la pièce. Elle entendit même " _I'm the boss_ ".

Elle remplit à moitié le cœur de rayures «Durant les premières années de vie d'un monstre, l'âme est fragile. Et elle compose ses réserves de magie afin de former un noyau solide. Les enfants sont donc fragiles chez nous les monstres. Comme ils le sont chez les hommes, physiquement et émotionnellement»

Les jeunes humains s'entre-regardèrent. Les autres s'agitèrent nerveusement, certain s'entourant de leur queue, nerveusement. Une fille aux boucles blonde attrapa la patte d'un monstre chien qui dressa les oreilles et la regarda avec sympathie.

Toriel reprit, une fois le calme revenu «Un monstre n'est pas destiné à être avec quelqu'un. Pas vraiment. Il peut vivre sans cette personne, avoir quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie, voir une famille, sans jamais rencontrer son âme-sœur. Mais une fois qu'il la connaît, elle doit avoir une place dans sa vie, quelle qu'elle soit.»

_C'était important._

_Forcer une relation, même avec ce lien..._

_Ce n'était jamais une bonne idée._

Elle regarda le groupe. «Des âmes-sœurs peuvent rester dans une relation familial ou platonique. Il est déjà arrivé que des jumeaux soient des âmes-sœurs. Mais si, sans avoir aucun autre lien, ils décident de se lier, ils ne pourront jamais se séparer, et même si cela arrive, ils ressentiront pour toujours cette absence. Cela ne les empêchera pas de vivre mais ils ressentiront toujours une espèce de mélancolie.»

_Comme un manque._

_Comme s'ils avaient perdu quelque chose._

_Comme un deuil douloureux._

Elle dessina un second cœur et le relia à l'autre par des pointillés. «Comme je l'ai dis, l'âme d'un enfant monstre est fragile, elle constitue son noyau magique petit à petit. Elle ne doit pas ''entrer en résonance'' avec son âme-sœur avant au moins l'adolescence. Enfin…si l'âme-sœur en question a un noyau magique fort et composé.

\- Pourquoi?

\- L'âme puissante pourrait soit déverser trop de magie dans l'autre et créée ce que vous appeler...une overdose...de magie. Ce qui pourrait détruire le noyau magique d'un monstre et craqueler son âme.

\- C'est mortel?

\- Certains ont survécu. Mais ils ont du vivre sans pouvoir, faibles et incapables de se défendre.

\- Donc deux enfants peuvent créé un lien ensemble?» Demanda un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés. La jeune monstre de feu à côté de lui gloussa, le faisant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Un jeune lapin à la fourrure bleu ricana, ses oreilles s'agitant légèrement. L'humain rougit et reprit «Parce que dans ce cas les deux âmes sont dans le même cas non? Pas de danger non?

\- Oui.» Toriel sourit «Dans ce cas, les deux âmes se soutiennent pour se former, en parfaite complémentarité, mais rien n'arrive avant que le noyau de l'âme ne soit solide.»

Frisk hocha la tête, pensive. Donc, c'était pour ça que les enfants restaient ensemble ou avec leur famille quand elle était dans les grottes, ou qu'ils étaient si surveillés maintenant qu'ils étaient à la surface.

_Pour éviter un lien qui serait dangereux pour eux._

_Évidement._

_C'était logique maintenant qu'elle y pensait._

Toriel prit une grande inspiration «Les hommes ont perdus leur magie après l'enfermement des monstres, au fils des années. Leur âme ne dépens pas de ce pouvoir comme c'est le cas pour moi, par exemple. Deux humains ne peuvent pas être liés par ce genre de lien spirituel. Ou alors ils n'en sont pas conscients. Et donc cela ne les affecte pas.

Le jeune montre aux allures de lapin leva la main à son tour «Mais alors entre un humain et un monstre?»

Frisk sentit ses joues la brûler. Elle sentait la curiosité l'envahir et en même temps, elle appréhendait.

_Oui effectivement?_

_Est-ce que c'était possible?_

«Avant l'enfermement c'est arrivé. Souvent même. C'est d'ailleurs souvent de là que les hommes et les femmes tenaient leur magie, d'un parent ou d'un aïeul monstre. Et c'est comme ça que les créatures magiques sont apparues.»

La jeune adolescente sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Elle se sentait à la fois surprise et soulagée.

« La légende des loups-garous vient de là Des monstres-loups ont du se lier à des hommes ou à des femmes. Et leurs enfants étaient des humains avec des celui de se changer en loups ou en louves, créatures différentes des loups traditionnels. Des communautés se sont ainsi formées.»

Les enfants étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

\- Et après l'enfermement, les humains ont rejetés ces semi-monstres, même s'ils les avaient soutenu, à cause de la peur, pour diverses raisons. Et ont fait passé des histoires sur la légende de la morsure ou de la pleine lune.» Elle secoua la tête, la tristesse envahissant ses yeux. «Je suppose que les tords ont été partagés de tous les côtés.»

Une adolescente blonde déclara «Mais madame, les monstres ont été emprisonnés des siècles plus tôt, comment ces ''loups-garous'' ont pu continuer à exister?

\- Leur enfant étaient toujours comme le parent ''magique'', même après plusieurs générations car la magie ne disparaissait pas, même après des décennies.Même si parfois un enfant était juste un humain avec des pouvoirs, il était le plus souvent un loup-garou (appelons les comme ça) et cela pouvait resurgir après plusieurs générations. Ce qui a permit à ces ''clans'' de continuer à exister au cour des siècles. Sans oublier que des nouveau venus venaient s'ajouter aux différents clans.

\- Alors un humain peut être l'âme-sœur d'un monstre?

\- Oui. Le monstre le sent en premier. Car vous avez perdu votre capacité à écouter votre âme.

\- Mais un monstre vit bien plus longtemps que nous?

\- Deux âmes-sœurs sont liées au point que la magie agit sur l'humain.

\- De quelle façon?» Demanda Frisk, sentant ses joues se colorer. «Notre vie est rallongée? Nous devenons des sorciers?

\- Oui.» Toriel lui sourit «Mais pas que ça.» Elle relia le dessin d'âme de monstre avec celui d'âme humaine. «Je prends ton exemple. Si tu te liais à un monstre, tu viellerais plus lentement. Et tu pourrais gagner non seulement des pouvoirs mais aussi quelques caractéristiques, te changeant en demi-monstres afin que la magie qui se déverserait en toi ne te blesse pas. Et tes enfants seraient soit des monstres, soit des sorciers avec une âme adaptée à la possession de magie Donc avec la possibilité d'une espérance de vie plus longue que d'autre humains.»

Les enfants se regardèrent. Surpris. Et l'un d'eux intervint «Pourquoi avons-nous perdu notre magie?

\- Je pense que cela a fait suite à l'enfermement des monstres, puisqu'il n'y avait plus de possibilité de pour eux se lier à nous. Et vous vous êtes persuadés que la magie était le mal avec vos différentes religions. Vous avez refoulés cela et au fil des générations, cette capacité a été étouffée.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on peut l'apprendre?

\- Si il y a un monstre très loin dans vos origines, c'est possible.» Expliqua Toriel, d'un doux sourire.

Les enfants humains s'entre-regardèrent, devenant de plus en plus excités à l'idée d'avoir des pouvoirs. C'était comme un rêve pour eux.

Les jeunes monstres faisaient de même, s'enthousiasmant déjà d'aider leurs nouveaux amis dans une voie qu'eux maîtrisaient déjà.

* * *

_Fin (?)_


	3. L'âme du Loup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aux origines, il y eut une dispute...  
> ...Et les créatures magiques rejoignirent les humains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Undertale n'est pas à moi. Mais a été créée par Toby Fox
> 
> Genre: Drama
> 
> Personnages de l'histoire: OC Amarok
> 
> Paring: Aucun
> 
> Univers: Undertale- Avant la guerre entre monstres et humains.
> 
> Rating: Aucun
> 
> Note: Allusions à l'one-shot "Au Commencement"

Il releva les oreilles, sa queue touffue s'agitant lentement. Les bruits du village étant presque absents à une telle heure de la journée. Les gens étaient rentrés chez eux après tout. Il fit quelques pas, son pelage brillant dans la lumière du soleil couchant. Il alla s'allonger sur un rocher, pour profiter des derniers rayons du jour et se lécha la patte avec colère.

_Anomalie._

_Ton âme n'est pas comme la nôtre._

_Amarok l'humain!_

Les souvenirs le faisaient frémir de colère. Son âme se consumait de rage.

_La douleur d'un objet le frappant à la patte._

_Son cri de douleur et les rires de ses tourmenteurs._

Il s'était enfuit loin des enfants monstres, se réfugiant auprès des humains. Ces jeunes, voyant le sang sur sa fourrure s'étaient précipités. L'un d'eux sortit un tissu de sa poche et le mouilla dans la fontaine avant de l'envelopper autour de la patte. Une petite fille lui donna son goûter. Il n'avait pas osé reprendre sa forme humaine. Trop effrayé par la réaction de ceux qui était pourtant son peuple.

_Alors pourquoi les humains s'étaient-ils montré plus compatissants?_

_Pourquoi eux avaient-ils fait preuve de bonté là où les ''siens'' avaient fait preuve de cruauté?_

«Âme remplie de compassion et d'amour.» grogna-t-il de sa voix enfantine. «Comme quoi ils croient à des légendes toute leur vie.»

_Qui pouvait croire à ces stupidités?_

_Les monstres pouvaient haïr aussi. Ils pouvaient se montrer cruels et sans-coeur._

_Lui était bien placé pour le savoir._

Il était l'un des plus jeune du clan de monstres humans-loups. Le seul à avoir une fourrure blanche comme la neige et des yeux d'un bleu profond.

Son peuple.

Censé être représentatif des deux peuples, sauf qu'être à moitié humains les rendaient différents. Les âmes du clan étaient plus fortes, plus colorées, plus humaines que monstres. Ils saignaient. Ils se battaient sans jamais perdre espoir. Ils étaient bien plus forts que certains monstres. Plus rapides. Plus résistants. Plus...déterminés à se battre jusqu'au bout.

 _Peut-être que les monstres étaient juste jaloux?_ Pensaient certains loups, amusés. _Ils ne sont pas aussi forts que nous_.

Mais vite, le roi des monstres commença à se montrer insistant. Rappelant qu'ils devaient rester un peuple uni. Qu'ils étaient un peuple. Un seul peuple réuni derrière leur coutume et la droiture de leur âme.

Le chef des loups l'avait fixé dans les yeux «Nous sommes semi-humains, semi-monstres. Nous n'appartenons à aucun côté. Nous voulons rester hors de ces débats puérils.»

Amarok n'était qu'un louveteau entre les pattes de son père. Il s'était senti menacé par cette immense chèvre qui voulait donner des ordres à son père.

Celui-ci plissa les yeux «Cher ami, nous ne voulons pas de querelles.

\- Oui nous n'en désirons pas. Donc laissez-nous en paix. Nous sommes à la frontière des deux espèces, nous ne choisirons pas l'une d'elle.»

* * *

_Le roi des monstres avait-il mal prit cela?_

_Car les monstres commencèrent, pour la plupart, à devenir méfiants._

* * *

Seuls ceux dit ' _'proches des humains_ '' ne changèrent pas. Parfois Amarok était réveillé par des discussions, et entendait des voix diverses n'appartenant pas au clan, sentant des odeurs magiques. Des conversations longues qui duraient parfois une nuit entière. Ils s'endormait sans les voir partir. Sans savoir de quoi il avait été question, son père ne répondant jamais et sa mère détournant le sujet.

_«Tu n'es pas comme nous.» disaient les enfants monstres._

Les insultes avaient commencé à la même époque..

_«Tu es plus humain que monstre.»_

«Ma mère est humaine» Répondait-il, furieux. Les poiles hérissés sur son échine, il grondait, prêt à réduire en charpie l'insolent qui avait osé critiquer les membres humains de son clan.

_Pourquoi les monstres le traitaient-ils comme ça?_

Car généralement l'enfant d'un monstre et d'un humain était soit un humain magicien, soit un monstre.

Il n'y avait jamais eu de parfait mélange. Comme lui, comme les membres de son clan.

Car là, au lieu d'un magicien ou d'un monstre-loup, on avait des humains magiciens capable de se transformer en loup, avec une âme presque totalement humaine bien que remplit de magie.

_Cela faisait peur aux monstres qui craignirent un déséquilibre._

_Et rejetèrent ces nouvelles espèces mi-humaines, mi-magique._

* * *

Amarok se mit à détester les monstres autres que ceux qui se liaient à son clan. Et un jour, furieux, il mordit un jeune monstre qui ennuyait une humaine. Le goût de la poussière empli sa bouche et il relâcha tout de suite sa prise avant qu'un coup à la tête (une attaque?) ne le fasse glapir de douleur.

Des cris claquèrent à ses oreilles, et il gronda, menaçant.

_Rage._

_Colère._

Ses yeux brillèrent de défi. Une menace si profonde que personne n'osa le défier. Le mordu s'enfuit en pleurant avec ses amis. Les jeunes humains se précipitèrent vers lui, tâchant d'essuyer le sang sur sa fourrure et lui demandant si il allait bien.

C'était ça. Le monstre blessé perdait de la poussière mais lui saignait, comme un humain.

Il pouvait éprouver colère, haine et rancune. Il pouvait se montrer froid et calculateur, voir cruel. Et pendant un moment, chaque fibre de son être lui avait dit de protéger l'humain contre le monstre.

Il avait choisi son clan. Ceux qui ne le traitait pas mal, ceux qui le soignaient quand il était blessé...

... _Ses amis._

* * *

Amarok était adulte maintenant et la guerre avait commencé. Les monstres d'un côté, et les humains de l'autre. Et à la grande surprise , et horreur, des monstres, beaucoup d'entre eux avaient rejoint le camps de leur adversaire.

_Fées, licornes, lutins et même certains dragons incapables de vivre sans leur tas d'or._

D'autres clans de loup les avaient suivis, comme tant de groupe ''métis'', préférant les hommes qu'ils comprenaient bien mieux

_Cela signait une véritable cassure chez les monstres, qui avaient toujours cru être un royaume uni._

_Être un seul peuple, réuni sous la même bannière._

Ils découvraient que ce n'étaient pas le cas. C'était un choc pour eux. Plus d'une fois des envoyés du roi étaient venu dans leur village, ou ceux de leurs semblables, leur force et leur courage étant désormais prisés «Rejoignez nous frères et gagnons cette guerre injuste» disaient-ils, tendant la main, comme si tout était oublié.

_Comme si la méfiance n'avait jamais été là._

Amarok s'était dressé «Et que dire des rumeurs d'âmes humaines volés par certains d'entre vous?

\- Légendes et mensonges de leur part.» Protesta l'envoyé. «Pensez-vous bien que...

\- Évidement que nous niez» Railla le jeune chef, ses guerriers grondant derrière lui. «Les monstres si plein de compassion et d'amour ne peuvent pas avoir commencé à rependre haine et violence, ils ne peuvent avoir commencé la guerre hein?

«Allez vous n'être qu'un chien se roulant aux pieds des humains?»

_Grondements._

_Colère._

Et il mordit, comme des années plus tôt, mais bien plus fort.

La poussière avait un goût détestable, pire que le sang. L'envoyé n'avait plus de bras et recula, le visage déformé par la souffrance.

«Sale chien puant! Vous le paierez. Allez donc vous battre avec vos maîtres!»

Il gronda jusqu'à ce que les monstres soient partis et se tourna vers son clan «Restez neutres en protégeant les humains du village n'est plus possible. Mes amis, préparez la cachette pour les plus faibles et que les guerriers se tiennent prêt.

_Il ne regretterait jamais son choix._

_Les monstres venaient de lui prouver qu'il avait eu raison._

* * *

Cinq ans plus tard, la haine envers les monstres brûlaient à jamais dans son cœur.

Il ne pardonnerait jamais.

Peu importait les excuses désespérées...absolument pas sincères. Quand le jeune prince Asgore éclata en sanglots, ils eut une brève hésitation mais...la vision qui passa dans son esprit, _de sang sur l'herbe et de corps sans vie_ chassa ce si léger remords.

_Que les enfants blâment leur parents pour ne pas avoir assumer leurs fautes._

Amarok se fit la promesse que aucun loup n'oublierait cela, n'oublierait les trahisons et les douleurs.

_Jamais._

* * *

_Fin (?)_


End file.
